Races (Tycho)
Gods Gods (神, Kami; ''or 天神, ''Tenjin) are the inhabitants of Heaven. Demigod Demigods '(半神, ''Hanshin) are the result of reproduction between a God and a creature of the one of the Lower Realms. While retaining the abilities of their Lower Realm race, they are drastically more powerful from the God Reiryoku in their Soul. *Soul King *Yhwach Soul '''Souls (魂魄, Konpaku) are the spirits of dead Humans from the World of the Living that occupy Soul Society. While many Souls are deceased Humans from the Human World, it is known that they can be born within Soul Society as well. Plus Pluses (整 (プラス), Purasu; Viz: Wholes) are the benign ghosts in the Human World. Pluses are Souls as they exist in the World of the Living, lingering spirits that have yet to pass on to another plane. They either become a Hollow or are sent to Soul Society. Gikon Gikon (義魂, Artificial Soul) are artificial Souls mass-produced by Shinigami scientists to inhabit Gigai, or to eject rogue Souls from dead bodies. Mod Souls Mod Souls '(改造魂魄, ''Kaizo Konpaku, ''Japanese for "''Modified Souls") are Souls designed to have enhanced features. They were originally designed to help fight the war against Hollows, and were to be used with dead bodies to enhance them and use them as soldiers. This was deemed inhumane and the project was scrapped. Shinigami 'Shinigami '(死神, Death Gods) is an occupation taken up by Souls in the Soul Society with a large enough wealth of Reiryoku. They are called such because they wield Zanpakutō, and are responsible for sending Pluses to Soul Society, and purifying Hollows. Shinigami compose the Gotei 13, the Omnitsukidō, and the Kidō Corps, the three branches of the Soul Society military. Shinigami are not only defined by Zanpakutō, but also by abnormally large wealths of Reiryoku, and are chosen from among the Souls of Rukongai and Seireitei. The Shinigami who have graduated from the Shin'ō Reijutsuin wield asauchi, the basic katana that can purify Hollows and perform konsō. It is only the small percentage of seated officers that can perform releases of their swords, and commune with their Zanpakutō spirits. From early on in training at the Shin'ō Academy, Shinigami study Zankensōki, which encompasses Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. Zanpakutō Spirits 'Zanpakutō Spirits '(斬霊, Zanryō, ''Japanese for "''Slaying Spirit") are the spirits embodying a Shinigami's Zanpakutō that resides within their master's inner world. The Zanryō is a reflection of the Soul’s soul imprinted on the asauchi. Every Zanpakutō has a spirit, though only a select few are known by the powerful seated Shinigami. Zanpakutō spirits are created by the reaction between the soul ore in the swords and the Reiatsu of the Soul wielder, tempered through meditation and Jinzen. Visored The '''Visored (仮面の戦士 (ヴァイザード), Vaizaado, ''Japanese for "''masked warrior")' ' are the union of Shinigami and Hollow, but are neither. They are Shinigami who have undergone violent and risky transformation to gain power of a Hollow that drastically enhances all their stats by allowing them to don a Hollow mask and mix their Reiryoku with that of a Hollow. While they keep their original abilities, this allows Shinigami Souls to perform Hollow techniques like Cero. Shinjin Shinjin '(新神, ''New Gods) are Reiatsu clones of Souls, mainly Shinigami. Created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Shinjin were attempts to create specific Zanpakutō by spiritually engineering clones with similar Souls and Reiatsu. Shinjin do not have to be clones of dead Souls, but Mayuri only created clones of deceased Shinigami to keep suspicion to a minimum. He passed them off as family members. The Shinjin are created using Jūshirō Ukitake’s Soul as a basis because of his Bankai. Ukitake’s bankai, '''Hanshin Tensō, had the ability to perfectly mimic other spiritual powers. So, upon Ukitake’s death, Mayuri harvested his konpaku cells, and along with his work on the Nemuri Project, Mayuri created his Shinjin Process. The bodies were created with a combination of Gigai and Gikon technologies, while the Souls were created using Ukitake’s konpaku cells as an adherent with the clone’s original reiatsu. Though he saw it feasible, Mayuri never tried engineering original Shinigami by mixing multiple souls together, and the Shinjin are all clones of a single deceased Shinigami. Because Ukitake’s konpaku cells and reiatsu acts as the adherent for the process, the specific Shinjin based off of him, Sanjūrō Ukitake, has the same exact Zanpakutō. In addition, Mayuri never made an exact clone of somebody unless as a last resort. The clones were mentally unstable as it is, so they would malfunction should they interact with their original. Because of this, Mayuri only made clones inspired by Gotei Officers, and gave them memories that they were family members. Divine Soldier The Divine Soldiers (神兵, Shinpei) are the general military defenders of the Soul King Palace, organized at one time under Senjumaru Shutara. They are divided into three classes that indicate both skill and specific function. These Soldiers are chosen from the populace of the Soul King Palace who exhibit above-average Reiatsu levels. They can be chosen from Rukongai and Seireitei for specific or political reasons as well. Divine Soldiers aren’t given Zanpakutō, rarely develop specific powers, and all appear the same. *'First Class Holy Soldier' (一級神兵、''Ikkai Shinpei''): First Class Soldiers appear regular sized and are gifted with the power called "Blade of the Soul King" (霊王の刃, Reiō no Yaiba) which enhances their combat ability. ' ' *'Second Class Holy Soldier '(二級神兵、''Nikai Shinpei''): Second Class Soliders are extremely large and powerful. While retaining their Blade power, they are also given the power “Shield of the Soul King" (霊王の盾, Reiō no Tate), which is responsible for increasing their size and durability. *'Third Class Holy Soldier '(三級神兵、''Sankai Shinpei''): Also called Holy Knights (神武者, Shinbusha, ''Japanese for “''divine warrior”) are the only individualized of the Holy Soldiers, and much fewer in number. They remove their masks, and are no longer required to conform. They may request Zanpakutō, either from Shin'ō or Ōetsu directly. They have the power “Rider of the Soul King” (騎士の霊王, Kishi no Reiō, ''lit “Knight of the Soul King”) which allows them a “perfect portal” or the ability to travel anywhere in the Soul King’s domain. While the Royal Guard defends the Soul King and upkeeps Soul Society on a larger scale, these Holy Knights are sent out by the Royal Guard or King to accomplish missions in other dimensions. While they have no official control over the military of Soul Society, if the two encountered one another randomly, a Shinigami would likely follow or listen to the Holy Knight. **Kisuke Urahara Kōtenjin The '''Kōtenjin '(高天刃, High Heaven Blade) are artificially created spiritual beings aimed to be the union of Zanpakutō and Shinigami. They can exist on their own, and are incredibly durable and powerful, and can forge a Zanpakutō-like weapon from their own Soul, rather than needing to imprint on and grow with an asauchi. They were created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi to act as his own elite soldiers as the “final result” of the Nemuri and Shinjin Projects as well as study of Ōetsu Nimaiya’s Zanpakutō process. *Kageyama *Hibara *Arashidō *Remnant Thunder Assault Unit Human Human (人間, Ningen): Humans are normal, living people, most of whom cannot see or sense disembodied spirits in any way. One in 50,000 Humans is a medium with some awareness of nearby ghosts, but only a third of these are able to see them clearly and only the strongest of mediums are able to speak with or touch ghosts. Certain unique Humans naturally have both the power to sense and the strength to fight with spirits. Ordinary Humans can gain the ability to interact with spirits by spending time around a large source of spirit energy. Mediums Medium (巫, Kannagi) is an umbrella term referring to Humans that have gained certain spiritual powers and abilities including, but not necessarily limited to, an awareness for the world of spirits. They are otherwise referred to as "High-Spec Humans". Common examples of Psysises include the Quincy and Fullbringers. Fullbringer Fullbringers '(完現術者 (フルブリンガー), ''Furuburingā; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Artist") are spiritually-aware humans with the eponymous ability Fullbring. This power allows them to manipulate souls that exist within all physical matter. They are the result of one of their parents surviving a Hollow attack before their birth. As such, their powers are constituded by Hollow Reiryoku. Quincy '''Quincy (滅却師 (クインシー), Kuinshī; Japanese for "Monk of Destruction" '')are a clan of spiritually-aware Humans who have the unique abilitiy to absorb and manipulate Reishi. *'Echt''' Quincy (純血統 (エヒト), Ehito; German for "Real", Japanese for "Pure-Blooded") are Quincies born of two Quincy parents. *'Gemischt' Quincy (混血統 (ゲミシュト), Gemishuto; German for "Mixed", Japanese for "Mixed-Blooded") are Quincies born of a single Quincy parent. *'Jäger' (斎戒剣師 (イェーガー), Yēgā, ''German for "''Hunter", Japanese for "Purification Sword Monk"): A small band of Quincy created by Leister Rudolph, and are seen as the combination between Quincy and Shinigami. They are Quincy by birth, but wield modified asauchi called einhander. Imprinting upon the einhander as a Quincy will always result in the “shikai” form resembling a Quincy Cross. As such, the spirit weapons created by Jägers can purify hollows. Jägers are exclusively creating from Quincy who had previously lost their powers from Quincy: Letzt Stil. Merovingian Merovingians '(使役師 (メロビンジアン), ''Merobinjian; Japanese for "Enslavement Monk") are suspected to be a Quincy sub-clan who have the ability to imprint their Soul on other, thus allowing them to enslave and control other Souls, animate and inanimate. Hollow '''Hollows '(虚 (ホロウ), ''Horō; Japanese for "void") are evil ghosts who reside in Hueco Mundo, but travel to the Human World to feed on the souls of the living and dead alike. Like Shinigami, Hollows are made of spiritual matter and cannot be detected by ordinary Humans. While the majority of Hollows can be overcome by the average Shinigami, there are some which surpass even the most elite Shinigami in strength. All normal Hollows wear white masks and have a hole where their heart used to be. *'Menos '(メノス, ''M'enosu''; Spanish for “''minus/less") are conglomerations of hundreds of normal Hollows, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Hollow.' **'Gillian '(最下大虚 (ギリアン), G''irian''; Japanese for "Lowest Great Hollow") are the first and weakest of all Menos. In Human terms, they would be considered foot soldiers. There are many of them, and they all look alike. Gillians are huge, but they are slow and have beast-like intellect.' **'Adjuchas''' (中級大虚 (アジューカス), A''jūkasu''; Japanese for'' "''Intermediate Great Hollow") are the second classification of Menos. They are smaller than Gillians and far fewer in number. They are much smarter and stronger than Gillians, and are often the ones who lead Gillians into battle. Adjuchas are commonly solitary creatures, rarely joining into groups. They are powerful enough to challenge a captain of the Gotei 13.' **'Vasto Lorde (最上大虚 (ヴァストローデ), ''V'asuto Rōde''; Japanese for "Highest Great Hollow") are the third classification of Menos and the highest level of evolution. They are extremely rare in number, and it is said that their entire number within Hueco Mundo can be counted with the fingers on one's hands. The combat capabilities of a Vasto Lorde are above those of the captains of the Gotei 13.' *'Arrancar''' (破面 (アランカル), Arankaru; Japanese for "Ripped Mask") are Hollows which has removed their masks, thus gaining Shinigami-like powers. This can either happen naturally, or aided by the powers of the Hōgyoku. *'Suprirmir '(去面 (スプリミーア), Supurimīa; Spanish for "To remove/to delete," ''Japanese for "''Eliminated Mask") are extremely, legendarily rare Arrancar who have completely removed their mask. This results in a Hollow that is much, much stronger than an Arrancar. **Luisver Vergelle **Rex *'Corazon' (虚埋 (コラゾン), Korazon; Spanish for "Heart," ''Japanese for "''Filled in Void") are a special type of Hollow created by Sōsuke Aizen with the invention of White. Just as powerful Hollows are created by conglomeration of many Human Souls, Corazon are the conglomeration of many Shinigami-level souls, mimicking the process of asauchi, except mixed with a Hollow. As such, the few Corazon that exist are Vasto Lorde level. Corazon allow those who shouldn't be able to use Resureccion use it. However, this can be circumvented with a strong enough Hōgyoku, see Tōsen. Shinigami strong enough to wield Corazon as their Zanpakutō can achieve Bankai, Hollowfication, and Resurreccion. Yōkai Yōkai '(鬼獸 (ヨウカイ), ''Yōkai; Japanese for "Demon Beast") is an umbrella term referring to animalistic spirits that inhabit the various Biomes of the Beast Realm. *Kitsune *Dragonmen Togabito '''Togabito (咎人, Offender, Criminal) are a race of spiritual beings that are imprisoned in Hell for crimes that they committed when they were alive. Togabito include Humans, Arrancar, and Yōkai. *'Wúsuô' (無鎖 (ウスオ), Usuo; Chinese and Japanese for "Chainless" or "Without Chains") are beings who have broken free from their imprisonment in Hell. As a result, their remnant chains retain the energies of the layer of Hell from where they were imprisoned, allowing them to use these powers upon release. Nero Nero (鰐 (ネロ), Nero; Greek for "water," ''Japanese for "''crocodile") are evil ghosts who reside in Bythos, but travel to the Human World to feed on the souls of the living and dead alike. Like Hollows, Nero are made of spiritual matter and cannot be detected by ordinary Humans. While the majority of Nero can be overcome by the average Shinigami, there are some which surpass even the most elite Shinigami in strength. *'Vathys' (暗物 (ヴァシス), Vashisu, Greek for “''Deep''”, Japanese for "dark thing") are Nero that has survived to the deepest levels of Bythos, where light cannot reach. As a result these are the strongest Nero. It compares to the Vasto Lorde. *'Drakosmima' (蛟人 (ドラコスミマ), Dorakosumima; Greek portmanteau of "dragon" ''and "''jewel", Japanese for "dragon man") are Nero who have broken through the darkness at the floor of Nychta Stroma, and have crystalized their kosmimata, entering the world of Pyrgos. Astra 'Astra '(血液中の神武具 (アストラ), Asutora; Japanese for “Bloodborne Divine Weaponry”) are artificial beings created by Kisuke Urahara. Their cells are imprinted with the blueprint for weaponry, and is powered by Reiatsu. They were designed to bridge a gap between Shinigami and Zanpakutō, but in a more humane way than the Kōtenjin. Astra appear as powerful spiritually aware Humans, and grow, though slower than normal Humans. In the case of the first two Astra, they were born to think they were human. They were spiritually aware, and as such were trained by Urahara. Each was given a name and wielded that weapon of their blood. The Red Unit was given the name Jinta Hanakiri, while the Black Unit was given the name Ururu Tsumugiya. The blueprint in Jinta’s blood created the Muteki Tekkon, a powerful kanabo. The blueprint in Ururu’s blood created the Senren Bakusatsu Taihō, a powerful multi-canon bazooka wrapped up in cloth.